


Alone on Christmas

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [169]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Saga is facing a solitary Christmas, and thinks he's okay with it. Aiolos won't let him go it alone, though.





	Alone on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 12-16-2017)

Saga hummed softly as he puttered around Gemini, picking the place up and decorating quietly. It almost seemed too quiet, in Kanon’s absence, but his little brother was off on a holiday with his new spouse. After years of celebrating together, Saga hadn’t begrudged him some time alone with his love.

It just meant a quiet Christmas, as Kanon was the one who was really into celebrating. He had a small chicken and some fixings, and the gifts Kanon had given him before he’d left, as well as gifts from everyone else in Sanctuary who celebrated or observed the holiday.

It would be a good day. He went to bed, contented and pleased.

It was still early on Christmas morning, and Saga was face first in his second cup of coffee, before he registered the fact that he wasn’t alone. He looked up blearily, and realized Aiolos was presiding over the stove, cooking something. He was talking too, a low stream of chatter that began to actually filter through his brain.

“Aiolos?” He muttered, confused. A soft yawn beside him drew his attention to the subject of Aiolos’s soft conversation, and he saw Aiolia, still pajama-clad, like Aiolos. “Aiolia?” He mumbled in bewilderment. He took a moment to check and see if he was wearing pants- he was, and Aiolos must have coaxed him into them when he was still mostly asleep, because he’d gone to bed in the nude, as usual.

“You’re finally awake!” Aiolos said brightly, leaning over the table to kiss him good morning, even with his inevitable black coffee breath. Aiolia cheered softly, before making an obligatory noise of disgust over kissing at the breakfast table. “We’re opening presents after breakfast, is that good with you?” He asked brightly. “I would have asked you earlier, but I’m pretty sure you were sleepwalking when you let us in.”

“I- yes.” Saga said, still vaguely bewildered. Aiolos seemed to catch on to his confusion, because he frowned just a bit.

“You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” He asked gently, and Saga flushed.

“I didn’t want to intrude,” he protested lamely. Aiolia rolled his eyes.

“Now I’m worried we’re the ones intruding, silly.” Aiolos did indeed look concerned. Saga relaxed, smiling warmly.

“No, never. I’m glad you two could be here.” He assured Aiolos warmly. “What are you making?”

Today would be an excellent day, it seemed. Aiolos told him the morning menu, and assured Saga that they’d brought over enough dishes to pad out his small chicken.

The morning passed by jubilantly enough that he barely had time to miss Kanon, which he knew Kanon would be glad for. The rest if the day followed suit, even if Aiolia kept being silly and dramatic every time he and Aiolos kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
